Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $7, 14, 28,$
Solution: Each term is ${2}$ times the term before it. ${\times 2\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 2\,\curvearrowright}$ $7,$ $14,$ $28$ The next term is $28\cdot{2}=56$.